Remembering Sunday
by emochanty
Summary: A oneshot inspired by the song by All Time Low. Shane Gray meets a mysterious beauty, and all that he thinks he knows about reality, crumbles...


Shane flicks off the TV and sighs. There is nothing on any of the stations and he is so tired of playing XBOX, his band mates were asleep and playing WII on his own just was not the same. He gets up and paces the room, running his hand through his newly cut hair.

He is supposed to be sleeping, after the concert, but he feels like something is wrong. 'I need some candy.' He says to himself.

Remembering there is a vending machine on the next floor; he slips on some converse and pockets his wallet. Opening his door silently, he did not want to wake his brothers. Walking down the deserted hallway toward the elevators, the silence of the hotel was creeping him out.

He gets a shiver down his spine… and he quickly presses the down button on the wall.

With a ping the doors open, he steps into the metal cubicle, and presses the correct floor. 'At least there is a bit of music.' His voice cracks awkwardly, trying to shake the weird feeling off.

Stepping off the elevator, he sighs in relief that the machine comes into sight.

It's at the end of a corridor, situated in the corner of come kind of lounge area. He takes out his dollar bills and buys all the jelly babies he can carry. He then spots some m&m's and decides he needs a couple of bags of those as well.

With his hands already full, he realizes that he has a problem and stands thinking for a second and comes up with the solution. He shrugs off his button down shirt and makes a small hummock by tying the sleeves and corners together. 'There!' he exclaims triumphantly.

Smiling victoriously, he turns around and starts walking toward the way he came.

'What are you going to do with all that candy?' a melodious voice chimed from one of the couches. Shane screamed and dropped his stash, one of the corners coming undone and spilling candy packets all over the floor.

With eyes the size of side plates, he turns to face the voice, and stops in his tracks by the sight that is lounging on the leather suite. Whatever retort that he had died in his throat… he was looking into the face of perfection. He was mesmerized…

Her large blue eyes were what he noticed first. He kept staring and he shook his head to clear the fogginess that crept into his mind. Dropping his gaze from her eyes, he took in the rest of her face. A light spattering of freckles across her nose, full pink lips and wavy shoulder length blonde hair.

Realizing he was still staring after she cleared her throat, he smiled and held out his hand, 'Hi, 'I'm….'

'Shane…Yes, I know.' She smiled taking his hand. A warm tingling feeling started in his fingers that touched her, spread up his arm, and finally faded when it reached his shoulder.

She indicated to the other couch and not even thinking he sat down. 'You still didn't answer my question – what are you going to do with all that candy?'

She looked at him with those hypnotizing blue eyes, and he realized he must say something…'ummm… eat it. Of course.'

She smiled as a parent would to a child, 'Wouldn't you get awfull stomach ache?' His mood bristled at her tone and he grumbles, 'As far as I know, my mother is sleeping one floor up in her room.'

Closing her eyes, she giggled and that sent a different shiver up his spine. Different from the one he felt when he got onto the elevator.

The last one was almost like fear, this one was sensual. This beauty had slipped through his defenses and unraveled him in a matter of seconds.

Leaning toward her, he lowered his voice, 'you know who I am, but I have no clue who you are…' smiling his most charming smile at her. He noticed the normal effects of his smile lost on her as she spoke, 'Jenny. My name is Jenny.'

'Well, Jenny. I cannot sleep and looks like you cannot either. Would you like to share my loot with me?' waving his hand toward the bags of candy all over the floor.

She stood up and as she started picking up the bags strewn everywhere, she asked, 'Want to come to my room to watch a movie? I have Oceans 13 in the DVD player…'

Shane shrugged, 'Sure.' It beats sitting around in his room, alone…

………………….

Sharing the burden of all the candy, they make their way down the hallway, Jenny leading the way.

She opens a door at the end of the passage and walks in, dropping the candy on the coffee table in front of the TV.

He shyly walks in and copies her. 'Awesome room,' he says, 'it looks just like mine…'

She smiles and states the obvious, 'it's a hotel they all look the same.'

'Oh, yeah…' smiling sheepishly, he runs his fingers through his hair.

He sits down on the end of the sofa and catches her staring at him from across the room.

'So… what are you doing here? I mean, in the hotel. Are you on vacation?' he tries to make small talk to break the silence.

'Why do you always do that?' she asks. 'What?' he looks at her confused.

'It's like you scared of the silence…Especially when people are around. You are never just still.'

Frowning at her statement, he sighs and the last of his barriers crumble. He closes his eyes and tries to pick his words carefully as he says, 'I feel in control, then. I do not like not knowing what people are thinking of me. It's a way of making them talk…'

While he was talking, she moved from across the room. She sits down by his feet and tucks her feet in under her. Her curls around her face make her look like an ethereal being and he forgets what he was going to say next.

He shakes his head, trying to understand the feelings she makes him feel. 'Why do you make me forget everything that I want to say? I can barely remember my name…'

She smiles, and a pang shoots straight through his chest. She leans forward, trailing her finger up his leg toward his knee and up his thigh. 'Is that such a bad thing, Shane Gray?'

Her use of his full name makes his breath hitch and his heart pound just a bit faster.

Watching her finger as it makes its way farther and farther up his leg, he tries to swallow the dryness out of his throat, to no avail.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He tries to calm his body down, it is responding to her in a way that was making him uneasy.

'Do I make you feel uncomfortable?' Her voice is soft, and near to his ear. She smells almost like… his senses are trying to place the scent – peppermint. He can feel the warmness of breath next to his face. Simultaneously, he opens his eyes and lets out a small gasp of surprise. He did not feel her get up at all.

Swallowing again, he nods in answer to her question; then shakes his head no.

With an amused smile, she straddles his lap and starts running her hands through his hair. 'Which is it? Yes or no…?'

He groans in pleasure at her touch, and he can now feel his arousal getting harder.

'Do you want this?' she asks again as her fingers run down his face and capture his chin.

'Tell me what you want, Shane.' She says more demandingly and he responds, 'kiss me, please?'

With a small smile of triumph, she places a chaste kiss on his lips but before she can remove her lips, he takes over. He pulls her to him and he meets her in a passionate kiss. Her hands run down to his chest and slowly she inches up his tee shirt. Her hands on his chest makes his body glow from the tingle he felt the first time he touched her.

Hearing and feeling her sigh into his mouth, was the point of no return. He was sure he would regret this in the morning, but he could not pull himself away, even if he tried.

He looked into her blue eyes and found all the affirmation he needed in them. Sliding his hands over and around her thighs, he picks her up and moves over to the bed. Laying her down, he hovers over her as she starts grabbing for her shirt to pull it over her head. 'No,' his voice is authoritive and he can see the shivers of desire go through her body, 'I want to do that…'

Her breath hitches and as he starts sliding her top up, she has a satisfied grin on her face. He pulls it over her head, her hair temporarily trailing along with the piece of clothing as he discards it between the pillows. He stares at the angelic perfection in front of him, and is lost for the moment in her eyes….

……………

Through closed eyelids he notices the sun shining brightly first. Trying to open his eyes, he frowns and rolls over in the bed. As soon as his body feels the cold spot between the sheets, he remembers that there should be a dazzling blonde lying next to him. His head pops up and he scans the room.

'Jenny?' his question crackles with sleepiness.

Silence answers him.

He jumps up and hops into his boxers. Quickly scanning the suite, he realizes he is the only occupant. Then it slowly dawns on him… he is in his own room. As far as he knows, he fell asleep in her room one floor down.

Even so, a goofy smile covers his face when he recalls what happened last night. Sure, part of him did feel guilty breaking the vow he made, but he was amazed at how she had made him feel.

Perhaps she woke him up in the early hours of the morning and he had come back to his room. He thought to himself as he walked over to the shower and turned on the faucet.

Wincing as he took off his shirt, he felt stiffness on his back. He looked over to the mirror and was shocked by what looked like scratch marks… he let out a giggle, a bit uncomfortable at the memory of when they happened. No one ever told him about that kind of reaction, he was going to have to speak to someone about that…

After checking in with Jason and Nate at breakfast, he had a half an hour to himself. He decided to go see if he can remember what room Jenny was staying.

Walking down the hallway, he tried retracing his steps from the lounging area with the vending machine to the room down to the end of the passage. The only door that was on that side of the floor was a double door that led into a huge conference room.

Puzzled, he returned to his starting point and tried another approach. He tried turning left instead of right but came to a dead end.

Frowning, he berates himself for not being more alert last night. He must have been more bewitched by her eyes than he realized. Cheering up, he returns to the elevator and pressers the button for the lobby.

At the front desk, he asked the clerk if he could help him with a guest on the 6th floor.

'The 6th floor, Sir?' the clerk looks at him, with a confused expression.

'Yes! The sixth floor. I was there last night and met this girl called Jenny…' he blushed slightly. Trying to be as discreet as possible, he lowered his voice. 'We went to her room to watch a movie…it was on the same floor.'

The clerk frowned and explained to him, as if Shane was going crazy, 'sorry sir, there are no rooms on that floor. That complete floor we use for a conference facility. You must have the numbers of the floors wrong.'

The sympathetic smile the clerk was giving him, was working on his nerves. Putting on a thin smile, he thanked the clerk and walked back to his room.

………………………

The next week was agony; every time there was a new clerk on the front desk, they said the same thing.

He was getting frantic; he needed to know that he did not dream her up.

That what they had shared was real.

Even his band noticed a change in his mood, but when asked about it, he did not know what to say.

How do you tell them you think you are going crazy and it all started when he had met the most captivating girl he had ever seen? Oh, and by the way – it may just have been a dream.

A very realistic dream. Although the scratches on his back were fading, there was still a shadow of the marks that she made that night. It was the only reminder that he had met her.

Walking toward the tour bus for the next leg of their tour. His heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds. He couldn't just leave, not seeing her again. A part of him wanted to shout out that he isn't going nowhere, but a piece of his frayed emotions where still hovering; precariously, in the real world full of logic and duty.

Dumping his bag for Nate to pack away, he mumbled he was going to take a nap and walked to the back of the bus and his bunk. Sliding off his converse, and stretching out along the length of his cubicle, he hugs his pillow. Something crinkles under his elbow, and pulls it out from under his pillow. He frowns at the packet of M&M's.

His mind races at a million miles a minute. It would not be one of the other guy's; they know there at not snacks allowed in their sleeping quarters…

The emotional rollercoaster he has been on and the grueling schedule they have been keeping has all but drained him. He shoves the mysterious pack of candy back under his pillow. The mystery will have to wait.

Yawning, he sighs and his eyes close. As he doses off, a faint aroma of peppermint tickles his nose…

His brain too tired to register; he turns on to his side and falls asleep.

He doesn't feel the impression of a hand that smoothes his hair down and trails down his cheek, resting a minute on his lips.

He does remember, however, some time later, the familiar voice who whispers, 'goodnight Shane. I am here my love; I have always been here – watching… I'll see you in your dreams...'


End file.
